


Don't Touch My Kitten

by The_Sassiest_Trixster



Series: S.C.I. 谜案集 [3]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Drowning, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, No one touches his Cat unless they want to DIE, Protective Bai Yutong, Protective S.C.I. team, kidnap and rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sassiest_Trixster/pseuds/The_Sassiest_Trixster
Summary: Bai Yutong was fucking pissed.  He walked into work that morning, only to find that everyone was present save for Zhan Yao, who was the epitome of “5 minutes before is early, on time is late”.  He was nowhere to be found, at least not in the bullpen, so Bai Yutong walked over to his office, just to see if maybe he was hiding from the rest of the world in there, only to find a simple handwritten note that read, “If you want to see your precious kitten again, meet us at the docs at 8:00 sharp.  If not, the cat drowns”.
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Series: S.C.I. 谜案集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773247
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	Don't Touch My Kitten

Bai Yutong was fucking pissed. He walked into work that morning, only to find that everyone was present save for Zhan Yao, who was the epitome of “5 minutes before is early, on time is late”. He was nowhere to be found, at least not in the bullpen, so Bai Yutong walked over to his office, just to see if maybe he was hiding from the rest of the world in there, only to find a simple handwritten note that read, _“If you want to see your precious kitten again, meet us at the docs at 8:00 sharp. If not, the cat drowns”_. After reading those words, Bai Yutong crumpled the letter in his hand before he rushed out of Zhan Yao’s office and stormed into the bullpen. 

“Jiang Ling. Track Zhan Yao’s location. He’s been kidnapped” he barked. Everyone looked at him in shock.

“What? Dr. Zhan’s been kidnapped? How?” Bai Chi demanded. Bai Yutong shook his head.

“I have no fucking idea, but the idiot probably got drugged, like when he went to go rescue Yangyang and got drugged by that bastard Lan Chenling” he snarled. 

“Bai Sir” Jiang Ling called out, making Bai Yutong look over at her.

“What?” he snapped.

“The GPS on his phone says he at Po Toi O Pier” Jiang Ling replied. Bai Yutong nodded.

“Good. What time is it now?” he asked, looking at Zhao Fu.

“Uh…it’s 7:30 now” Zhao Fu replied. 

“And how long will it take to get to the pier from here?” Bai Yutong demanded.

“Twenty minutes” Jiang Ling replied. Bai Yutong nodded again.

“Alright. I’m going to get Zhan Yao back. None of you follow me unless I call for backup, understand?” he growled, looking at his team members. Everyone nodded and saluted him, assuring that they wouldn’t follow. As soon as he turned and stormed out of the office, everyone looked at one another.

“We’re following him, right?” Bai Chi asked. Ma Han scoffed.

“Bai Chi, this is Dr. Zhan we’re talking about. Of course we’re following Bai Sir. Who else is going to clean up the blood and make sure the bodies are never found?” she replied with a dark smile. Bai Chi stared at her with wide eyes before he remembered how almost feral Bai Yutong became when Lan Chenling knocked Zhan Yao unconscious. He thought Bai Yutong was going to rip his handcuffs apart and kill Lan Chenling with his bare hands. 

“Right, of course. Stupid question” Bai Chi murmured before he looked at Ma Han.

“Let’s go” he declared.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Bai Yutong was speeding down the freeway to the pier, arriving exactly at 7:55. He then got out of the car and rushed to the only pier that was empty, where he found two men standing before a bound and gagged Zhan Yao.

“Zhan Yao!” Bai Yutong exclaimed, making the criminal psychologist look over at him with wide eyes. He let out a shout, but since there was a piece of duct tape covering his mouth, the scream was muffled. 

“Ah, Bai Sir. So nice of you to show up” one of the kidnappers sneered. Bai Yutong just glared at the man.

“Get out of my way before I murder you” he snarled. The other man, who was holding Zhan Yao’s arm to keep him steady, raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? Doesn’t that go against everything you stood for as a cop?” he sneered. Bai Yutong took out his gun from his holster and pointed it at the kidnappers.

“Maybe, but I’m not afraid to kill someone who is a threat to someone I care about” he snarled, making eye contact with Zhan Yao. Zhan Yao rolled his eyes slightly, causing Bai Yutong to quirk a small smile. The two kidnappers saw the smile and smirked before the man holding Zhan Yao jerked him forward, causing him to let out a muffled cry as he almost fell off the pier and into the water.

“ZHAN YAO!” Bai Yutong shouted, taking a step forward, still pointing his gun at the two kidnappers.

“Take one more step, Bai Sir, and your kitten drowns” the first kidnapper declared. Bai Yutong let out a growl and took a step back, still pointing the gun at the two kidnappers. 

“If you touch one hair on his head—” he warned, making the two kidnappers laugh.

“Or what? You’ll kill us?” one of the kidnappers sneered. Bai Yutong opened his mouth to say something when he heard the distance rumbling of tires over gravel and smirked.

“No, but they will” he replied, just as a bullet suddenly appeared between one of the kidnappers eyes. The kidnapper dropped dead and the other kidnapper’s eyes widened before he glanced at Zhan Yao then looked at Bai Yutong. He smirked and before Bai Yutong knew what was happening, the other kidnapper shoved Zhan Yao into the water. 

“Zhan Yao!” Bai Yutong screamed before he lifted his gun and shot the kidnapper in the chest, not even caring if the man lived or died. He then rushed over to the dock, throwing down his gun before shrugging off his jacket, and then jumped into the water, swimming after Zhan Yao, who was sinking like a stone, due to the fact that there was a large cinderblock tied to his ankle. Bai Yutong swam hard, straining nearly every muscle in his body to fucking reach Zhan Yao before he drowned. When he appeared before Zhan Yao, the psychologist’s body was already limp and he could see bubble slowly exiting his nose.

_‘Shit’_ he thought to himself before he swam down to where the cinderblock was pulling Zhan Yao under and quickly pulled out a pocketknife, opening it before sawing at the ropes, hoping to get Zhan Yao out of there as soon as possible. Once the ropes were cut and the cinderblock was sinking to the bottom of the ocean, Bai Yutong closed the pocketknife and placed it back in his pocket before he wrapped an arm around Zhan Yao’s waist and using whatever strength he had left in his body, pulled both himself and Zhan Yao to the surface where Ma Han, Wang Shao, Bai Chi, and Zhao Fu were waiting for them. Bai Yutong passed Zhan Yao off to Wang Shao and Zhao Fu, who pulled him out and placed him down on the pier while Bai Chi and Ma Han pulled a very tired Bai Yutong out of the ocean, watching as he collapsed on pier. 

“Bai Sir? Are you okay?” Bai Chi asked. Bai Yutong said nothing before he pushed himself to a sitting position and looked over at Zhan Yao, who still had the duct tape over his mouth and his wrists were still bound together.

“Shit” he hissed as he dragged his exhausted body over to the psychologist, immediately ripping the duct tape off of Zhan Yao’s mouth, not really caring if it hurt him. He then took the pocketknife out of his pocket and opened it, slicing through the bindings on Zhan Yao’s wrist before placing the pocketknife down beside him. 

“Zhan Yao. Zhan Yao, wake up” Bai Yutong croaked, but Zhan Yao didn’t stir. 

“Damn it Cat” Bai Yutong growled before he placed both of his hands on Zhan Yao’s chest and began doing chest compressions. 

“Come on, Cat, breathe. Breathe, damn it!” he exclaimed as he continued to do chest compressions, but nothing was working, so he quickly pinched Zhan Yao’s nose with one hand and held open Zhan Yao’s mouth with the other before he leaned down and blew into Zhan Yao’s mouth, hard. He then moved back, but Zhan Yao still wasn’t breathing.

“Zhan Yao, you stupid cat! You can’t leave me alone! Wake up, damn you!” Bai Yutong screamed as he moved back to doing chest compressions. When the compressions still weren’t working, Bai Yutong moved back to doing mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, but Zhan Yao still wouldn’t wake up. Around him, the other S.C.I. members looked on with fear in their eyes, afraid that their deputy leader wouldn’t wake up. Bai Yutong let out a frustrated growl and started doing chest compressions again when Zhan Yao let out a cough, spraying out sea water that he had breathed in. 

“Zhan Yao!” Bai Yutong exclaimed, watching as the psychologist continued to choke and cough, spitting out as much sea water as possible. He then carefully helped Zhan Yao sit up and held him in that position as he once again began coughing up sea water until he was just dry heaving at that point. Once he was done coughing, he leaned against Bai Yutong and let out a heavy sigh.

“Yutong” he murmured. Bai Yutong leaned forward, resting his forehead against the back of Zhan Yao’s head.

“You stupid idiot. Getting captured so easily. This is the second time I’ve had to save you from drowning” he replied softly. Zhan Yao let out a weak chuckle, just as an ambulance pulled up to the pier.

“What are they doing here?” Bai Yutong demanded, looking up at the rest of his team. 

“We just want Dr. Zhan to get checked professionally, Bai Sir. That’s all” Wang Shao explained. Bai Yutong made a face as the EMTs walked over to them with a gurney and placed it down before them. 

“We’ll take him now sir. You can come with us if you’d like” one of the EMTs offered. Bai Yutong nodded and let go of Zhan Yao, allowing the EMTs to take him and place him on the gurney before raising it up and wheeling it over to the ambulance. Bai Yutong then pushed himself to his feet, nearly collapsing from how hard he had to swim to try and save Zhan Yao. Ma Han and Bai Chi rushed forward, immediately catching him as he stumbled.

“Bai Sir, do you think you should also get checked at the hospital? You look exhausted” Bai Chi murmured, worried for his cousin.

“I’m fine. I’m going with Zhan Yao now. Meet me at the hospital” Bai Yutong ordered before he steadied himself and pushed himself out of Bai Chi and Ma Han’s arms, walking over to the ambulance, taking a deep breath before he pulled himself inside, sitting down on the bench next to Zhan Yao’s gurney, watching as the EMTs placed all the necessary equipment on him, such as an oxygen mask to make sure that he got oxygen into his lungs.

~*~*~*~*~

A little while later, they arrived at the emergency room, the EMTs immediately taking Zhan Yao a room while Bai Yutong had to remain outside. Doctors came a little while later and made sure that Zhan Yao was properly hooked up to machines before one of them stepped out and looked at Bai Yutong.

“Bai Sir. You can see him now. He’s just resting” he stated. Bai Yutong bowed to the doctor and waited till everyone was out of the room before he stepped inside and immediately made a beeline for Zhan Yao’s bed. Once he was beside his partner, he reached out and took Zhan Yao’s hand, holding it tightly.

“Stupid kitten, getting drowned again” he murmured.

“Wasn’t my fault…didn’t mean to get drowned again” Zhan Yao croaked, making Bai Yutong look at him with wide eyes.

“Shh Yao, don’t speak. Your throat’s going to hurt if you talk” he soothed. Zhan Yao huffed and weakly opened his eyes to look up at Bai Yutong, who was looking down at him with a mixture of “I’m going to kill you” and “Why do I love you?”.

“Thank you” he croaked. Bai Yutong raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? For what? Saving your ass again, kitten?” he teased. Zhan Yao huffed before he sighed and nodded weakly.

“Yes” he replied. Bai Yutong blinked; he was shocked that Zhan Yao was actually agreeing to his jest. His face then softened as he reached out with his other hand and gently brushed Zhan Yao’s bangs from his face.

“Oh Yao…I’ll always save you, you know that” he stated softly. Zhan Yao smiled weakly at him before his eyes fluttered shut and his breathing evened out as he fell asleep, exhausted. Bai Yutong looked at the psychologist fondly and brushed his bangs from his forehead again before he let go of Zhan Yao’s hand, walking over to one of the foldable chairs that were propped up against the wall. He then took one and brought it back over to Zhan Yao’s bed, opening it and setting it down next to the bed before he sat down, taking Zhan Yao’s hand once more.

“Sleep, kitten. I’ll be here when you wake up” he murmured. He felt a gentle squeeze on his hand, so he glanced at Zhan Yao to see a small smile on his face. Bai Yutong let out a soft laugh.

“I love you too” he replied before he shut his eyes and leaned his head forward so that his chin was resting on his chest, soon falling asleep, never once letting go of Zhan Yao’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this cute little ficlet. Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


End file.
